


You're My Lucky Charm

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara can't find her lucky pen and she most definitely absolutely needs it for her important interview today. Lena isn't sure why her wife has a strange attachment to this pen but if it was important to Kara, then it was important to her. Since they can't find it, Lena comes up with a compromise instead.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	You're My Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> 13\. Lucky

“I can’t find it!” Kara exclaimed as Lena eyed her wife curiously, watching the blonde rifle around the living room.

“Find what darling?” Lena asked as she watched Kara frantically run around their apartment apparently looking for something.

“My lucky pen!” Kara yelled as she lifted up the couch with one hand to see if it had fallen underneath.

Lena bit her lip at the display of strength before shaking her head and turning her attention to the problem at hand.

“Why do you need it?” Lena asked as Kara turned and gave her a pointed look.

“Babe, it’s my _lucky_ pen and I have a big interview today and I **need** it!” Kara exclaimed as she shed the couch down with a loud thud, the lampshades in the apartment shaking with the force of it.  
“I could just buy you a new one. Why do you believe in such trivial things like a lucky charm?” Lena asked as she furrowed her brows at Kara, “you’re an excellent reporter and you don’t need to rely on a silly object to prove your worth.”

“Thank you, babe, but with all due respect, I think it’s important to have something that brings you luck,” Kara replied, “and for me, it’s that pen. It wouldn’t be the same if you bought me a new one.”

Lena did not really understand what Kara meant, but she knew that if that pen was important to Kara then Lena would help her wife find it.

Kara ran around their apartment like a little dog tearing through a pet store as Lena helped her search for it, upturning almost every piece of furniture.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, the apartment now looked like a tornado had run through it.

Lena finally had an idea as she went to their bedroom to find the old polaroid camera that she rarely used. She opened up the small 2-step ladder (Kara had bought it just for her) to reach the top shelf. Grabbing the camera, she walked back into the living room to find Kara sitting on the couch, trying to think of where she last saw it.

“Darling, come here,” Lena said as she beckoned Kara to the kitchen where it had better lighting. Kara’s brow furrowed in confusion but did as her wife asked as she made her way into the kitchen to find Lena standing there, polaroid in hand.

Lena grabbed Kara by the collar of her button-down once the blonde was close enough. The CEO pulled her wife in for a kiss as Kara instantly melted into it. Lena couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as she gently pressed the button on the camera to capture the moment.

The moment Kara’s lips touched Lena’s all her worries went away as she relaxed at the feeling of Lena’s lips on hers. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the sound of a camera clicking.

Lena smiled as she pulled away and waited for the polaroid to print the picture. Once it came out, she waved it back and forth to develop it.

Kara blinked curiously as they waited for the photo to dry. Once it did Lena turned the back of the photo over and pressed her lips to it. It left a lipstick stain as she grabbed a random pen from the table and signed her name and the date beneath the mark.

Lena could feel Kara’s eyes tracking her movement as Lena handed the picture over to Kara. Her wife took it and smiled at the picture, momentarily forgetting about the loss of her lucky pen as she stared at the photo. She turned it over and ran her hand gently over the lipstick mark that Lena left and over her wife’s elegant handwriting.

“What’s this for?” Kara asked as she held the picture reverently in her hand and looked at Lena with an unsure expression.

“I know you said that nothing could replace your lucky pen, but I just thought that you could have a little bit of me with you instead. So that _I_ could be your lucky charm,” Lena said as she blushed when she realized how cheesy that sounded, “I mean it sounds kind of stupid saying it out loud, but in a way, you’re my lucky charm.”

Kara smiled widely as she gathered Lena in her arms, “aw baby that’s so sweet.” She planted a kiss on the top of Lena’s head as she pressed her cheek against the brunette locks.

Lena grinned back and wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and rested her head against her wife’s chest over her strongly beating heart.

“I thought you didn’t believe in lucky charms,” Kara teased as her arms tightened around Lena’s middle.

“I don’t,” Lena responded back right away, “but I do believe in you, so I guess that makes you my lucky charm. You’re the only exception.”

Kara beamed as she pulled back to kiss Lena deeply, “nothing can replace my lucky pen, but I’ll be willing to make an exception too, just for you.”

Lena smiled as Kara spoke against her lips, “now get out of here and go kick some ass.”

Kara grinned in response as she tucked the picture into her breast pocket, giving Lena one more kiss, before grabbing her messenger bag and speeding out the door.

The younger Luthor laughed at her wife’s antics, knowing that the reporter would do amazing in the interview as always.

After a few hours passed, Lena went to her laptop bag to retrieve a piece of paper that she shoved in there the last time she was in the office. She reached her hand in the bag as she frowned when her hand hit a writing utensil. She pulled it out and noticed it was a pen. Could this be the lucky pen?

Lena set it on the table and snapped a picture of it to send to her wife. Lena got an almost instant reply filled with the typical emojis and screaming in all capital letters.

[ ](https://ibb.co/6tYxp8h)

Lena laughed at the predictable way of her wife’s texts as she shook her head. She hoped Kara made good on the promise in her last text. She sent Kara one last text before going back to her work as she smiled to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never had a polaroid camera (my parents have one in the closet though I've never used it haha) so I'm not even entirely sure this is how they work. 
> 
> I am also aware that I am very behind on these but I'm trying my best to catch up so thank you for bearing with me. I appreciate all of you that read and comment on my story. Thank you very much.


End file.
